


You felt that?

by iinryer



Category: Callisto 6 (Web Series)
Genre: (spoilers up to 2.8), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Pre-Relationship, but like feelings still extremely implied, cass hits things, cheering up your friends, everyone blushes, it's a good time, luma makes her feel better, repeating lines from the show in a different context for EMPHASIS and FEELINGS, that thing where the callisto 6 can feel each other's extreme emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 13:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iinryer/pseuds/iinryer
Summary: Cass gets stuck in her own head sometimes, turns out Luma has just the thing to remedy a bad brain day.





	You felt that?

Even before the whole Callisto energy shebang happened, Cass Charke liked to be up in the fray, hands-on, and in the thick of it. So now with that extra Callisto 6 kick, with those new emotions she feels that aren’t her own but she willing accepts, with this new strength, with this new family to protect, it kills her more than she could ever put into words to be stuck on the sidelines. To not be able to help.

Being out in front of Cassium while Anton went in alone.

Almost dying hundreds of feet in the air, unable to do anything to save Hopps.

Drowning in the anxiety and fear and grief of Luma on the MagRail while being stuck down in Blue Dolphin Base.

Watching helplessly as Lacy gets dragged into the Dark.

Learning that she’s had to unwittingly watch an alternate reality version of someone she cares deeply about-

Sometimes, it’s too much. 

And on days like these Cass tries to spill all this pent up energy and frustration doing the thing she does best: hittin’ shit.

A while back the team had Lacy start adding sound-dampening elements to the training room. And on days like today, it’s a good thing they did because if not, the _thud thud thud_ of fists against the various scrap metal and training setups would be migraine-inducing to the other occupants of the base.

Cass knows she should take a break, she knows Oya would tell her this. But that tightness in her throat, that grip on her heart just. Won’t. Back. Off. So she keeps throwing punches, she throws them until sweat beads on her brow and her vision starts to tunnel, she punches until her breath is ragged and her knuckles are bruised and bleeding. She punches and punches and punches and punches and punches until a scream _rips_ its way out of her throat and her watery eyes are wrenched shut and she’s heaving shaking breaths as her trembling white-knuckled fists tense at her sides for a moment. 

_What good is she if she can’t be there for the people she cares about? What even is the use of these godforsaken “powers” if she can’t use them to protect this new family?_

She lets out another frustrated roar and goes back to pummeling a barely recognizable piece of training equipment in a flurry of fists.

She almost misses the soft _whoosh_ of the door to the training room opening and the soft footsteps that follow. 

“Punchin’ your way out of a problem?” she pauses as she hears the familiar phrase from behind her, dropping her shoulders with a soft sigh. She can’t help the small smile that cracks across her face.

“To be fair, it usually works,” she says, putting on that proud tone around ragged breaths, turning to see a clearly concerned but gently smiling Luma. She carries a water bottle and two oranges in her hands that she holds up in a gesture of offering as she stands in the doorway. 

Cass lets out a breathy laugh of resignation and mumbles a “yeah, okay,”. Luma brightens considerably and the two of them move over to a bench against the wall. If Luma notices the red-rimmed puffy eyes of her rainbow-haired friend, she doesn’t mention it.

The only sound to be heard for a while is Cass’ over-exerted breathing as it slowly eases back down to something closer to even. They sit in that comfortable quiet for a moment as Luma peels one of the oranges and Cass takes big swigs of the water, running a small towel over her head and neck. 

“You’ve been at it for a while, huh?” Luma asks, not looking up from her meticulous fruit peeling.

“Oh... Uh,” Cass flushes, this time from embarrassment, “could you guys, uhm, could you hear me? Was I being too loud?”

“No! Gosh no,” Luma laughs, it sounds like music, “You’d have to land Amelia in here for anyone to hear what was happening from outside, Lacy makes good tech,”

Cass laughs, relieved, “No argument there,” 

They sit quietly again until Luma finishes opening the orange, popping a slice in her mouth before offering it over to Cass who eagerly accepts.

“I could feel it when I was close to the room though, the vibrations from the impacts,” she smiles and gestures to the many fist-shaped indentations in the equipment and the few in the floor, the creator of which snorts in response, “but... I could also... _feel_ it…” she trails off, absentmindedly tapping her hand against her chest.

Cass looks at her, confused for a moment before realization dawns on her “Oh… _oh_ ,” being emotional was like second nature to her, easier than breathing. Being open about those emotions with others, especially ones who could feel hers sometimes? Not really her strong suit. “You, uh… You felt that?”

Luma meets her gaze, a gentle smile on her lips but that concern back in her eyes. “Are you doing okay? That was… oof… that was a lot. Not necessarily- just- a _lot_ ,” she laughs nervously.

Cass sighs and runs her hands over her face and then through her cropped hair, dropping her head back against the wall behind her. She looks out at the room with a scrunched expression, kind of gestures vaguely before shrugging dramatically and rolling her head to look back at Luma, huffing out an exasperated breath, and begging for mercy with her eyes.

Luma can’t help but laugh at her display of vague distress, but she relents and nods in understanding, not pressing any further.

They share the oranges with light chatter, a few updates on what’s been happening with life outside the training room since that morning. Plans for family dinners. A few jokes made and some elbowing of ribs. The tension melts away.

“Hey,” Luma says suddenly, a gleam in her eye that snaps Cass to attention, “I had a thought. When you’re in here throwin’ stuff around do you ever, I dunno, have something playing as background noise?”

She thinks it over for a moment, then shrugs “No, I guess not? Never really thought to?”

Luma grins with absolute mischief and hops up, extending her hand, “I have an idea, and I think it might help you get some of that restless energy out,”

Side-eyeing her with a curious smile, Cass takes the hand offered to her, allows herself to be lifted from her seat, and pulled to an open area in the room. Once they’re there, she can see Luma’s eyes flickering from side to side, clearly navigating the interface in her contacts with a look of concentration. When her coy gaze flicks to Cass, a notification appears in her glasses announcing that Luma would like to share media with her. Luma wiggles her eyebrows as Cass laughs and rolls her eyes but accepts the request.

Instead of a photo or video in her optics like she was expecting, what fills in her ears is a bouncy baseline… It’s music. And Luma, who can obviously hear it too, is bobbing her head to it and grinning. She lifts the joined hands Cass forgot they were holding and picks up her unoccupied hand, maneuvering her into a very puppeted and silly-

“Dance!” She laughs, “Dance with me, Cass!”

A giddy laugh bubbles up from Cass’ throat too, and with it releases some of the tightness it held earlier. So she laughs, and she laughs and laughs and laughs. Her grip tightens in Luma’s and she takes some of the initiative and makes a failure of an attempt to spin her slightly taller dance partner around but it doesn’t stop them.

And so they dance. 

The next song is much louder and much more intense and Cass recognizes it instantly. More of a headbanger, so they do. The two of them rock out and pull as many ridiculous dance moves as they can think of. 

Fast and energetic songs begin and end and begin again. They air guitar and spin themselves and each other, and pump their fists in the air as they dance on the floor and dance on the equipment and leap in the air and into one another and the joy and laughter completely fills the room.

When something soft begins to play, they melt out of their poses from the ending of the previous song, making eye contact and breaking into giggling between heavy exhausted breaths.

“Sorry, the playlist must be over,” Luma laughs and makes to shut it off. But before she can, her gaze flicks to Cass, who continues to sway to the music.

“I don’t know about you but I think a cool down song right about now is definitely a good idea,” 

Cass doesn’t see her flush even deeper but she hums softly in agreement and allows the song play. Instead Cass reaches out her hand which Luma smiles at and takes without hesitation.

The two of them hold each other’s hands out between them, swinging them overdramatically to the slower music, letting their breathing even out.

“Thanks for this, by the way,” Cass rushes out with a sheepish smile under flushed cheeks, “I, uh, I think I probably needed it,”

Luma looks down at their hands as they sway, and gently runs her thumb over Cass’ cracked purple and blue knuckles. She feels a pang of pain in her heart, remembering the secondhand anguish she felt earlier. She hesitates, but looking down at those rough and battered hands, she suddenly envelopes Cass in a tender hug, “I’m just happy I could help,” she says softly.

Cass tenses for a moment at the embrace, but then sighs as she melts into it, turning her face to press into Luma’s collar and gently wrapping her arms around her middle. 

“My hero,” she whispers the familiar phrase into Luma’s shoulder, continuing their slow sway to the soft music.

Luma says nothing but holds her tighter. 

They don’t speak after that, Cass just draws soft circles on Luma’s back. 

As the song plays out, they gently rock back and forth to it. And if Cass notices a familiar rainbow manifest at the ends of the shapeshifter’s white hair, she doesn’t mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> the 2119 equivalent of sharing headphones, you're welcome ;)


End file.
